The functionality and processing power provided by portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones has increased significantly in recent years. Some portable electronics devices now perform a diverse range of functions. For example, some mobile telephones now provide camera and music playing functionality.
The introduction of this functionality means has led to some portable electronic devices having a more complex user interface, making them difficult to use.